The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to polling in a virtualized information handling system.
A virtualized information handling system can dispatch a partition under a software hypervisor time-slicing window technique. A user direct access programming library (“uDAPL”) defines a set of application programming interfaces (“APIs”) for remote direct memory access (“RDMA”) transfers of information in the system. A uDAPL-based operation may have a latency of a few microseconds, while a software hypervisor may have a time-slicing window of a few milliseconds. In that manner, uDAPL-based operations raise a potential challenge for the software hypervisor virtualization.